This invention relates generally to straps and ties employed for binding, securing and retaining articles together, and more particularly to releasable locking retaining clips employed for releasably securing articles to belts and the like.
Retaining clips, ties and like devices have long been provided to bind items together and are well known in the art. Generally such clips and ties comprise a long strap member that forms a circular loop that connects back to itself, around one or more items to bind them together.
For example, some early ties including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,547; 4,236,280; 4,272,047 and 4,688,302 issued between 1975 and 1987 and each incorporate straps that have a plurality of grooves for locking engagement with a integrally formed head. Each of these ties form generally round loops to bind a plurality of items, such as wire bundles, together, wherein the straps are pulled tight, thereby creating a substantial amount of tension. Because of their similar construction, where a substantially circular shaped loop is formed, each of these designs would make is difficult for a user to easily tie a single article to an item such as a belt, so that it lies flat, with little or no tension in the strap, to minimize catching on other structures.
Similarly, later designs, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,156; 4,958,414; 5,267,967; 5,524,463, 5,758,390; 5,794,461 and 5,901,416 also incorporate straps that form a loop, however these designs also incorporate the feature of being releasable so that they can be reused. Typically, however, these patents illustrate a tie that either requires a special tool to release the strap, or the method of release is awkward and difficult to easily perform. Moreover, like the earlier designs, these form loops that are not adapted to lie flat.
Other more recent designs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,185,791; 6,185,792 and 6,311,531 wherein each disclose features similar to those found in the designs noted above, but are generally more complex in their construction, and may require specialized tools to implement their releasing feature.
Accordingly a need remains for a simple releasable retaining clip adapted to form a flat loop for binding pouches and the like to, for example, a belt or some other type of restraint. Additionally, a need remains for a retaining clip that can be released and reused without requiring special tools.
One object of the invention is to releasably secure an article to another article, belt or the like.
A second object is to provide a releasable and reusable retaining clip.
Another object is to inexpensively fasten and retain one object to another object.
Yet another object is to provide a releasable retaining clip that is adjustable according to the size of object being retained.
A further object is to secure an article without creating shiny reflective surfaces.
Still another object is to provide a retaining clip that forms a substantially flat retaining loop to minimize snagging the same on other objects.
The invention is a releasable retaining clip for retaining and securing articles to a person or another article. For this purpose, the releasable retaining clip comprises a locking head that defines a passageway wherein the passageway extends from an entry point on the locking head to an exit point on the locking head. Importantly, a pivotable locking member is provided and extends from the locking head into the passageway between the entry point and the exit point. The locking member is pivotable between a first blocking, locking position, to an unlocked position.
In addition, a strap portion extends outward from the locking head, adjacent the entry point of the passageway. The strap portion includes a head end connected to the locking head, a tail end spaced from the head end, and a strap body that extends from the tail end to the head end.
Further, a locking seat is formed into the strap body for receiving the locking member when the tail end of the strap portion and the strap body of the strap portion are urged through the entry point into the passageway.
In operation, a user moves the strap portion from a first open position to engage an article to be secured, to a second closed position where the locking seat receives the locking member to lock the strap portion from reverse movement, i.e. back to the open position.
In another aspect of the invention the locking seat, formed into the strap body defines an aperture through which a release tool is directed to urge the locking member into the unlocked, unblocking position.
In another aspect of the invention the locking member defines a release cam surface, and the locking seat defines a inclined surface to engage the release cam surface as the strap body is urged through the locking head.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.